Many people have a smartphone today and an upcoming trend is to connect the smartphone with some kind of wearable, for example a wristband or glasses.
An example of a wearable is a TapTap, a wristband which is bought in pairs and worn by two lovers or friends. When one person taps the wristband, the other wristband vibrates. The TapTap is used for letting the other person know that you are thinking of her/him.
There are several different models of wearable devices available today and most of them can e.g. be used as a pedometer, a watch or to get status updates on the connected smartphone.
The TapTap supports recognition of several gestures, such as a high five, clapping and waving. One example of gesture recognition is that the wearable illuminates.
The wearable devices have many applications but most of them are directed towards entertainment and not so much towards practical use. Some wearable devices simply function as an extended screen of the connected smartphone and some support the identification of different gestures, such as a hand shake, a high five or clapping.
In other words, there is a need to improve the usability of wearable devices.